


S a f e k e e p i n g .

by MintlasBebe



Category: BC221 Oner
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintlasBebe/pseuds/MintlasBebe
Summary: BC221-Oner / Kwin x PinkRayFANTASY ART WORK, NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.[another universe ver.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BC221-Oner / Kwin x PinkRay  
> FANTASY ART WORK, NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.  
> [another universe ver.]

I.  
李振洋也没想到，他被秦家扫地出门，就是一瞬间的事情。

II.  
“买榴莲？”男人挑起一边的嘴角笑了笑，“可这段时间的榴莲都不新鲜啊。”  
李振洋撑在脸上的笑容顿时僵硬了起来。

之后的日子对李振洋来说像是被摁了快进键，又像是被摁了倒放。岳家知道他居心不匪，要害自家大少岳明辉，落手格外凶狠。李振洋不是省油的灯，他胆子也大，被秦家逐出来，竟仍敢借买卖的由头约出来，甚至还要以此做局换自己回秦家的筹码。若不是岳明辉的“宝贝弟弟”灵超消息灵光，那这苦头恐怕就是落在岳家身上了。  
但岳明辉到底没问一句“还活着？”，也没说别的，于是李振洋边被吊在奄奄一息的边缘，不求生不得死。

“大少，李振洋……你看接下来怎么处理？” 老沈进了岳明辉的门堂子，就看到自家大少在擦枪。岳明辉闻言抬了头，看了老沈一眼，又低头去看手里的枪，  
“怎么？”  
“还活着，也没死。就是……”  
岳明辉这会儿抬头了，眼光直刺刺的盯着老沈，  
“那天半夜这小子可能真的被揍的疼惨了，叫了几声，他们嫌吵就给这小子用了点叶子。”  
“老沈，”岳明辉这会儿抬眸看着他的大管家，“是我准许这么做的吗？”  
这一句问话平静的很，老沈却额际将欲坠汗，半晌，他家大少的声音在他头顶响起：  
“送他去我们医院好好检查，戒断。”  
“别随便乱动我的东西。”

“岳先生，他也不叫也不闹，只是犯瘾的时候用头撞墙。我们用链子捆着了，墙上也垫了缓冲垫……”老沈跟在边上，一路上说了这两天李振洋的情况。  
男人已经打开了门锁进去了。  
这会儿李振洋刚刚闹过一波瘾，才平静下来，人虚的很。翻了翻眼皮看是岳明辉，又闭上了眼睛。岳明辉走过去，把他搀起来，推着他坐到床上去。李振洋也不反抗，老老实实坐下来，一侧身，倒下去躺平了。  
岳明辉这才看见，他额头都撞的泛了青，有几处都磕的红肿几乎是要破了皮。他伸手过去拨开李振洋额头那儿的碎头发，轻轻揉起来。  
“何必呀？”  
李振洋翻了个身，侧着把头别过去，岳明辉的手僵在半空。  
“我没有别的选择，你是岳家的大少爷，你想做什么就能做什么，我不是。”

下一波瘾上头的时候，岳明辉把他抱在怀里。李振洋被毒念头逼的眼睛都发了红，他浑身都在抖，捆他手脚的链条被晃的丁零当啷响。他一会儿对着岳明辉拳打脚踢眼睛发红要他把东西交出来，一会儿又窝在岳明辉怀里流着泪哭着求他，快要一米九的大个子蜷成一团嘴唇青紫整个人都颤栗着，眼泪把削瘦的面颊染的又湿又皱。反复好几次未果，上一秒还在掉眼泪哭的一抽一抽的李振洋下一秒就带着满脸泪痕转头恶狠狠一口咬在岳明辉右手臂纹的狼头上。  
岳明辉不响。  
狼头都被咬出了血，岳明辉闭上了眼睛，不响。  
李振洋松口的时候嘴里猩红一片，那股劲头好像一下子过去了。他满嘴血腥味，一看岳明辉手臂全明白了，大脑仍昏沉沉地还未足够清明，人已急急忙忙给出应激反应要躲到一边去。岳明辉仍不响，只是把人圈抱在怀里顺着他的背脊一下又一下，末了拍拍他的肩膀，要他睡一会儿。  
“你刚刚折腾了那么久，喝点水，睡一觉吧。”

直到李振洋戒瘾，岳明辉几乎每天都去。李振洋自己也不知道，或者某刻醒来就是在岳明辉的怀里，或者某刻醒来就是对方坐在他边上看书。李振洋身上的伤口早好的七七八八，只有偶尔犯瘾时候留下的一些淤青，也不严重，且越来越淡，他已经不再同之前一开始那样念头一波一波凶狠的涌上来，不好招架。  
等李振洋完全“好了”，岳明辉把他带回了岳家，上下内外一致统称“李先生”。

“李先生”是谁，他是岳明辉的新跟班。很快，他又是岳明辉的“得力助手”，就像岳明辉的“宝贝弟弟”灵超一样。  
确实有人说过，凭空而来的空降兵，大少，你是不是需要再考虑一下？  
岳明辉倒是看的很开，用人不疑，疑人不用。若我用他还要疑心忧虑，给自己添堵，那不如当初就要他的命。

李振洋到底没“辜负”岳明辉的这份心意，他矫捷，狡黠。岳明辉之前走货的路子有几条总不太平，暗潮汹涌。他让李振洋去跟，却没想到这家伙开了个新路子。半路上知道车被跟也不着急，绕了半道换了新车，偷偷跟到人家屁股后面送了一场爆炸做见面礼。  
这一下，小鱼小虾都如雷劈，终于想起来“老实”二字有几笔几划。

岳明辉也肯带他去一些必要场合。

灵超太年轻，还是小朋友，总有一些风月场做掩人耳目的买卖不得不去。岳明辉一面是不肯，另一面是不愿。灵超十二岁的时候被岳明辉收下来，岳明辉看他自然不同于看别人。那时候捣毁那个阻他财路的毒窝子，哪里想得到这群人还做小孩儿的皮肉生意买卖，地下室里关着的是还未脱手的“货物”。  
小孩子脏兮兮，又瘦又小，瞪着一双大眼睛瞧着人，全是惊慌失措。岳明辉养了他，送他回去读书，昭拍耶河隔开两个人，却没隔开灵超的信件和岳明辉差人隔三差五送去的点心糖果衣服小玩意儿。岳明辉动手从不害女人也不害小孩，自己收养的弟弟更是当成宝贝哄。灵超长得好看，脸面上挑不出一点差错，眉骨生的好，又有一副极活的大眼睛。他进了学校一个月不到，岳明辉接到手下电话，说小男孩儿被高年级男生堵在厕所里。  
要干什么显而易见，当天夜里岳明辉就让人把小孩儿送回来，养在家里请私人教师上门，再没回过学校。

而李振洋不同，他就是，确实是，完全的成年男性体格与样貌。李振洋生的轮廓利落，线条漂亮，站在一边不用开口，也借着这幅长相能与别人隐约辨出不同来。他对着岳明辉总是垂着眼——他比岳明辉要高上那么一点——这又显得他的五官敛去了半分凌厉，在岳明辉面前拥有了一点儿柔和的神色。  
这就显得势均力敌——岳明辉不管何时何地的工作场合总是脸上带着一点儿温和的笑意，他不摆出那副所谓老大的颜色来，但这点儿笑意又浅薄的很，带着矜贵的色彩。而李振洋静默着立在一旁，生冷，眼色里一片宁默毋躁，身高又摆在那儿，这就使人需抬头望他，又多了点疏离。  
那几乎没有谈不成的事了。

确实有花花场子的人，带着满脸的不怀好意语气不善，开口便冲着李振洋：  
“是岳少的新欢呀？”  
岳明辉不响，只是笑，叫对方摸不着头脑。笑完了，岳明辉才开口：  
“那你猜猜他要多少？”  
对方脸上暧昧不明的笑还没散干净，他看着李振洋站在人家身后倏忽间扣住对方的脖子，叫对方扑腾着腿一气瞪着眼，  
“他要你的命才够。”

岳明辉总会在这样的事情发生过后，李振洋把车停入车库，他不会马上下车。  
他点起一支烟，一口一口慢慢的抽。他把李振洋圈在胸口，手勾过对方的脑袋，轻轻抚过他的肩膀，又抚过他的脸，然后侧过脸去亲吻李振洋的发顶。  
李振洋一开始不懂岳明辉在场子里那个眼色，原来是他真想要人家的命。那是第一次，车停稳在车库，岳明辉把他勾在胸口，拍拍他的肩膀，语气里是带着一点笑意的，  
“这种人的命，不如一个你。他敢开这个口，我就要他的命。”  
“肯定还有下回，下下回，可我觉得，应该越来越少。”  
“好不好？”

不过多久，再没人问了。  
那日车停稳在车库，岳明辉惯例把李振洋圈在胸口，手勾过对方的脑袋。  
这次他没有抽烟，因为李振洋凑过他的唇，他在同李振洋接吻。

李振洋同岳明辉一道做爱的时候，就不喊岳明辉“大少”了，他这时候会喊“阿辉”。他知道岳明辉只比他大了两岁。两岁，别人说，三岁才算隔代，那他们俩应该还算不上，还可以勉强凑算成平辈。他这个称谓被岳明辉默许，岳明辉也从未听他在别处那么喊过。这个称谓仿佛是两个人之间心照不宣的一个秘密，不可大声喧哗。

岳明辉的生活轨迹仍同往日一样规律，过于规律的生活看起来就有些无趣，他也同往常一样照顾弟弟。灵超的青春期仿佛是间断性而无休止的，岳明辉不想他没有好好的童年，又没有好好的少年日子。小孩儿身上有股被宠坏的娇纵，但他也不会做怎样无理取闹的事情，因而这点娇纵就显得又可爱又生动。  
灵超知道自己受着岳明辉的宠，他毫不避讳这点，因此一开始李振洋住进岳家宅子的时候，小孩儿脸上立刻露出毫不掩饰的拒绝。他已经快要十六岁了，却仍然要摸着岳明辉的手臂才肯睡：房间里要开一盏暖黄色的，暗暗的床头小灯。岳明辉要靠在边上，一整条右手胳膊被他抱在怀里。灵超睡不着，就从他哥哥的手指开始，先是指骨关节，打着圈一点点揉捏，每一个都不放过。整个手上的关节摸了个遍要是还没睡着，他就会顺着去摸他哥哥的手肘，突出来的关节是他最喜欢的地方，他把手指揉在上面，轻轻打圈，过一会儿就开始打哈欠，手就不大动了。

当然不能这个时候就把手抽出来，岳明辉一开始试过，刚抽出一点儿灵超就立刻睁开他的大眼睛抬头看着他。于是之前那些统统不算，重新再来。

 

III.  
日子就这样一天一天过，李振洋觉得和在秦家没什么不同，也一样要押货，也一样拿枪；又好像什么都不同，这其中最大的变数是岳明辉，但李振洋讲不清楚。到底是自己不想讲清楚，还是自己讲不清楚，李振洋隐隐有预感，但他不再问下去。  
活着总不是所有事都有意义，他想。  
但意义可能会自己找上门来。

“李振洋，你不是一直想回来吗？”  
“还是你不记得你是谁了？”  
“人家现在只是挂你个空差不至于让你面子上难堪，难道你还以为他能重用你呢？”

秦姐打进电话来的那个瞬间，李振洋一直心头吊着的那口气松了下来。下一秒他的心又悬了起来，他知道秦氏不会放着他一个“弃子”过安生日子，人能用尽却不尽用，不是秦氏的风格。他为之庸忪，被秦氏扫地出门不是说说而已，那就是要赌他是否忠诚，可忠诚也是一种太廉价的东西。李振洋突然颓生出一种无奈，又觉得这种情绪，自己也没资格拥有。

垃圾车下午五点半来收垃圾，他听了秦姐的话。  
岳明辉书房里用的明黄色垃圾袋静静躺在边上，他用碎纸机绞掉的废纸也静静地躺在里面。  
李振洋一点点倒出来去拼凑，这不是件容易的事情：废报纸，打废的文稿纸，写的草稿……乱七八糟许多，他心里又急，手上这些东西却是一团乱麻。可李振洋的狡黠不是假的，他找到一小团绞碎了被揉起来的废报纸，上面有红墨水的痕迹。

六点半的时候，佣人来问他什么时候用夜饭，李振洋问岳先生今夜回来同吃吗？佣人回说大少先前来过电话，叫不用等，按你和灵少爷的意思。  
李振洋按了按太阳穴，佣人又补上一句，灵少爷今天文学课要七点钟下课。  
那就七点半吃吧，等灵超下了课一起吃。

佣人走掉，李振洋想了半天，分针一格一格跨过，他眼睛几乎一眨不眨盯着桌子上的闹钟看。他数着一个六十秒，又一个六十秒，等不知道第几个六十秒，他终于还是拎起了电话听筒。  
“八号仓库，明日下午三点半。”  
“秦姐，你会不会给他好看，要不要他好看，都不用告诉我。你要送礼，还是要送丧，也不用告诉我。”  
“我只是最不值一提的一件东西。我能做的我做了，至于别的，各由天命。”  
李振洋挂掉电话，整个人都斜靠在椅子上。他忍不住揉自己的眉头，这迫使他去想那些他不愿意去触及的事情。其实两个人最好的关系，就是没有关系。但没有这样的，李振洋想，他要很多砝码，一些棋子，几件工具；而我，只是要一个活着的机会。

灵超同李振洋两个人同桌吃饭不常有。岳明辉知道灵超脾气，往常三个人一起吃，灵超也是专横的很，他同李振洋讲话，没有好声气，只是岳明辉哄着他，叫他不要这样任性。灵超就提要求，叫岳明辉“岳岳妈妈”，要“岳岳妈妈”给他剥虾壳，剃鱼骨，或是懒散着要“岳岳妈妈”喂。他看李振洋不为所动，也不说帮，也不说话，只是自顾着认真吃饭，一会儿端过岳明辉几乎还没动过的碗盏，叫人送下去温热的再送上来。  
每每这会时候，灵超心里就憋了好大一股脾气，又不好发作，只好推他“岳岳妈妈”的手，倔过头去说自己吃饱了。

李振洋没想到小孩儿在饭桌上直截了当，开口就说，我不许你和岳明辉一起。  
“我同岳先生没有在一起。”  
灵超只是抬头睨了一眼：  
“这个念头都不许有。”  
“你还要他护着呢，我就不用他护着，我可以护着他。李振洋，你自己心里该不是不清楚吧？”

“大少，李先生今天在宅子里有两个电话。”老沈说完了生意上的事情，想了想提了一句。刚开了个头却看见岳明辉冲他摆摆手，  
岳明辉把架在鼻梁上的眼镜取下来，左手伸上去揉了揉鼻梁，叹了口气：  
“秦氏那边的电话吧？”  
“不用跟，就当无事发生过。”  
老沈点点头，但终究忍不住，还是开口：  
“大少，我还是觉得……”  
岳明辉冲他摇摇头，  
“想要我的命的人那么多，到现在还没人成功过呢。他既然敢在我的宅子里这么做，”  
老沈看着岳明辉轻轻笑起来，露出了他的虎牙。

IV.  
夜里岳明辉仍是回了自己宅子，李振洋坐在惯常的那张沙发椅上等他回来。岳明辉进了门，李振洋食指竖在嘴唇上冲他比了个“嘘”，眼神向上瞧了瞧。  
岳明辉点点头，李振洋这才轻轻开口：  
“超超睡了，这几天老师考他读书的事情，他很用功。你吃过了吗？厨房我温了燕窝炖银耳，你吃一点？”  
岳明辉摆摆手，他忙着把手上的一枚装饰戒指取下来：  
“我有话和你说，你和我一道上楼吧。”

岳明辉也是问的直接：“你今天给谁打了电话。”  
李振洋不响，他坐在一边，手上还有一点没揉开的护手霜，他仔仔细细的揉着手。  
岳明辉又问了一句：“你想回去。”

“阿辉，”李振洋不恼，神色照旧，他这会儿揉完了手，站起来同岳明辉面对面。手上仍同惯常一样，又不太一样，他慢慢一颗颗解开岳明辉的衬衫扣子，对方脸上审视的颜色还未全褪去，李振洋仿佛觉察不到似的，全神贯注在那一颗颗玳瑁扣子上。  
“你不要试探我了，”胸口的扣子都挑开，“我告诉你，”李振洋眼神仍留在衣扣上，“消息是我讲给秦姐听的。”  
“我想过要回去，不止一次想过要回去。”  
岳明辉启了启唇，李振洋一根食指抵上去，眼神对准他，冲他轻轻摇头，嘴里默默“嘘”了一声，目光又落回他衬衫上还剩的那两颗未开的扣子上。  
“可我后来一想到回去，回去，到底是回哪里去？”  
“到哪里都不是我自己，只是别人一件工具，做一颗铆钉，一件或者趁手的家伙。”  
衬衫扣子都开了，李振洋绕到岳明辉身后去，一双手扒着他肩头，轻轻把衬衫褪下来，随手叠了一下放在一边的搁脚凳上。  
他从背后环住岳明辉，把头搁在岳明辉的肩膀上，  
“既然是一件工具，谈情说爱好像就不应该，对不对？”  
李振洋一只手顺着岳明辉的一条臂膀一路下去，摸索着扣住对方的手，另一只手紧紧搂住他的腰，  
“阿辉，你知不知道，”李振洋的唇贴着岳明辉的肩胛，声音闷闷的，“有一次在澳门的赌场，单子做完秦姐放我们假。那个赌场楼上有个舞厅，”他带着岳明辉轻轻晃起来，“那天有人在跳探戈，”他同岳明辉贴在一道，搂着他腰腹的手臂发了力，把人扣在怀里，嘴唇轻轻贴到岳明辉的耳朵边上去，“就像我们现在一样，贴的一样那么紧。”  
李振洋话音未落便张口轻轻啃食岳明辉的耳朵。他的舌头舔过岳明辉耳骨上的耳钉，竟让他给抿下来了。他就这样把岳明辉耳朵上的耳钉一个个弄掉，最后那个耳钉“叮当”落地，岳明辉的皮带也被抽掉一起扔在地上，金属扣件砸在地上发出叮铃哐啷的声响，岳明辉惊觉，李振洋立马一只握着他的手转过去同他十指交扣。那个豁掉的耳垂被他亲了又亲，岳明辉忍不住把头偏过去，李振洋又追上来，不依不饶的去吻。  
岳明辉一条臂膀被李振洋扣着手指握在一边，另一条则同腰腹一道被李振洋搂在怀里。李振洋的吻又碎又苶，顺着耳廓一直绵延到指尖。李振洋今天中空着了一件麻本色的开襟罩衫，两条系带就垂在两边。岳明辉只觉得背后像是贴着一片燎原火，心跳随着他贴在颈动脉处的吻把两个人赤膊相对贴在一起烧的滚烫。他偏过头去寻那人的唇，同他唇齿相偎，李振洋便放了他，好让他转过身来同自己脸面相贴，又在岳明辉转过来的一瞬重新把他囊入怀中。  
李振洋搂着他卧到床上去。岳明辉捧着他的脸，目光流连在他一双生的极英挺的眉目上，又逡巡过高挺的鼻梁和一张丰润的嘴唇，最后才深深的叹了口气。李振洋一直敛着眼皮，听见岳明辉一声叹气才抬起眼来，对方冲他只是笑笑，勾着他的脑袋靠过去，嘴唇凑去他耳朵边，  
“洋洋，探戈，是情人间跳的舞。”

李振洋今天特别耐心，岳明辉的每一处敏感点都被照顾的服服帖帖。他做了很温柔的前戏，做了很够的前戏。这会儿他的身体同岳明辉的身体互相穿插在一起，他每一次都顶的用力又缓慢，以至于岳明辉的吟哦也仿佛是一支散拍子的歌，每一句的间隙静默着卡在两个人各自的心事上。  
他们从没这样过。一直以来仿佛是两头凶兽，平日的你退我让是一种谎言，唯有裸身相对的时候，才要互相角力，彼此暴露铁甲钢盔下的一瞬软弱，又以肉身相搏，势均力敌你来我往。那一口平常时候憋着的恶气，那些不去过问的，好像是不该去过问的事情，都融在两个人之间，以这种方式互相沟通。  
他们从未像今朝这样温情脉脉。

岳明辉的额头上起了一层薄汗，李振洋伸手去拂，索性小心翼翼捧起对方的脸，  
“阿辉，”他亲过岳明辉的额头，“你答应我，明天你不要去。”  
岳明辉还陷在情潮里，却也反应过来：  
“怎么……打电话的是你，不许我去也是你，你想做双面间谍？”  
李振洋忽然伏起身来，伸手去抓过岳明辉的手扣在手里。他硬是要撑开那人的指缝，岳明辉同他屏气半天，终是松开了手，让他十指交扣起来。李振洋一边扣着他的手，一边又去吻他的额头，  
“你答应我，”他这会儿目光对着岳明辉的眼睛，又倔又直白，“明天你不要去。”  
岳明辉突然笑了，  
“你怕我回不来？”  
李振洋低头同他额头相抵，嘴唇几乎就贴着他的嘴唇翕动，岳明辉感觉到自己的睫毛能扫过他的眼皮。  
“阿辉，”他顿了顿，“明天我替你去。”  
岳明辉轻轻摇了摇头，他晃晃两个人交握着的手，  
“你用什么身份去？秦家的弃子，还是我岳家的人？”

岳明辉感到有什么东西，滚烫的，又有点凉凉的划落在他的脸庞，他听到李振洋哽咽的后腔音，带着胸腔共鸣从胸口贴过来，  
“你去，”岳明辉感到更多的眼泪掉在他的脸庞上，  
“你去，送死啊。”  
李振洋终于放任自己抽噎出声，他滚烫的吻和他滚烫的泪一同贴上岳明辉的右眼，  
“我去，我的命，”  
“还给她，我的命，这是我前半生活在秦家的代价，”

岳明辉觉得自己的眼睛像是受了潮，他不知道是李振洋的眼泪，还是他自己也流了泪，李振洋的嘴唇贴在他的眼皮上，每讲一句，都贴着轻轻的吻过去，  
“还给她，我后半生，归我自己。”  
“阿辉，”李振洋唤他，  
“阿辉，”  
李振洋的眼泪几乎要将他淹没，岳明辉没由来地感到一阵窒息，他的手被死死地扣在李振洋的手上，他只能被迫接受那些滚烫的吻烙过他的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，脸颊。他只能被迫接受那些滚烫的眼泪渐渐被对方的吻潮潮地烫在脸上，仿佛一道道看不见的伤口，在两个人的心上流出血来。  
“阿辉，”李振洋哑着嗓子唤他，“你现在就答应我。”  
“你答应我。”

V.  
岳明辉已经具体记不得那天到底发生了什么，那个日子对他来说像是被摁了快进键，又像是被摁了倒放。可能是所有事情都压缩在一起，也可能是所有事情都被泡发开了。  
他还是去了，李振洋以为把他锁起来就没事，可那毕竟是他的宅子，想出去的方法有千千万万种。李振洋也不知道，岳明辉把他的车卸了油，他根本跑不出去。  
等李振洋换到车开过去，还离得很远，就看到那个仓库已经一片火光冲天，几乎要把天都烧红，火舌不知疲倦地向上窜着，好像永远都不会停歇。

岳明辉倒是没等来秦姐。  
他的生意快要临近尾声的时候，斜边上冲出来一个人，却是他的“宝贝弟弟”灵超，手里提着一个木箱说要找他“谈生意”。灵超一整个箱子几乎要摔上桌子砸开，岳明辉伸手去压，又笑着冲合作对象打哈哈，说是自己弟弟闹别扭，不要紧，下次再做东请几位吃饭。  
他言语间送客的意思既没能等来灵超的反应，也没能等到合作对象的离场，毕竟有好戏不看不合适。灵超的箱子里是两颗炸弹，滚出来的瞬间岳明辉的合作对象就警觉地要去扣他，可灵超还是寻了空，他要他们统统站在原地不许动。  
岳明辉倒是不甚在意似的，仍好脾气地笑着，他说，放别人走吧，超超。  
他话都没说完，背后就腾起一股热浪，回头看的时候，背后的货箱都烧起来。几个合作对象没见过这样的对峙，还没来得及四散奔逃，只闻枪响，就没了生息。  
岳明辉叹了口气，把夹在鼻梁上的眼睛取下来，他揉了揉眉头：  
“秦氏要你来要我的命吗？”  
灵超手里还拿着一个没点起来的炸弹，他这会儿走近了，却对这个问题避而不谈：  
“岳岳妈妈，”  
他好看的眼睛像两颗无价的猫眼石，这乌烟瘴气的环境里也没失色半分，  
“我只想保护你。我现在有能力保护你了，不用依赖你。你看，这种人，我……”  
“超超，我当年救你，不是为了让你将来有一天，借别人的力，或者怎么样，来保护我的。”  
“可我想！”  
他看着漂亮的男孩流下眼泪，那双好看的眼睛蒙了一层雾气，嘶声力竭地在吼：  
“你什么都教会我！你什么都给我！那你可不可以爱我！只爱我！”  
“你什么都教会我了！那你怎么不教我，爱而不得，怎么办？”  
灵超紧紧地抱着他，岳明辉觉得自己的胸肋都发痛了。灵超还在哭。他絮絮地说，岳岳妈妈，哥哥，我好饿，我这里——他拽着岳明辉的手摸自己的肚子——他又说下去，哥哥，我这里，我这里好像什么都没有。他拽着岳明辉的手不肯松开，又带着去摸自己的心口——哥哥，哥哥，岳岳妈妈，妈妈，哥哥……我这里好空啊，我好饿……哥哥，救救我，我好饿。  
漂亮男孩儿的眼泪止不住的流，他好看的眼睛无神地望着岳明辉，眉头都皱起来，他讲话，断断续续：  
我吃了很多东西……我吃很多糖，你给我寄来的甜食，你说小孩子爱吃甜食不是什么坏毛病……哥哥，哥哥，我还是饿……我看到你，我整个人都空荡荡的，我好饿……我，妈妈，救救我，不要折磨我，我——他突然不说话了，他猛地咬住了岳明辉的脖子。  
岳明辉想一定是太热了，他抱着灵超，脖颈处的疼痛也不能让他觉得清醒，他觉得脑袋有点昏沉——为什么都要冲着我哭呢，为什么都要冲着我掉眼泪呢，一个两个，到底是怎么了呢。  
“超超，你想我怎么爱你呢？”

李振洋去车库开车的时候，左眼一直跳。他没在意，坏到头了，有什么能更坏的。他没想到岳明辉会把他车的油都卸了，检查出来的时候，李振洋想，真绝啊，他明明在外面不管和谁做生意，都仿佛一只兔子。人们说狡兔三窟，岳明辉不止三窟。可撇开生意，回到生活上，岳明辉真绝啊，没有后路，仿佛一切都没发生过，时间飞速倒退，空间错置，根本就没有这回事，他是他，你是你，我是我。  
火光冲天不是他的幻觉，是真的。他车停在外面，看着这一切，其实他有点爱哭，他和岳明辉在家看言情片都能哭一回，可他现在反而一滴眼泪都掉不出来。  
他紧赶慢赶，还是晚了。他打开车门，隔了还有几十米，已经能闻到那种烧焦的，糊臭的气味。李振洋伸手埋住自己的脸，他不知道要怎么办才好，绝望混杂着巨大的失望，疲倦裹挟而来，兜头而下。  
他靠在车门边上，仿佛一座固化的石像。  
又是一声轰然，整座仓库在他面前颓然崩塌。

－終わり


	2. － 後 記 。

三月份的香港还没怎样的热起来，早上起来空气里有一股潮气。李振洋趿着拖鞋在卫生间刷牙，他刚起，脑子想着等下是去吃楼下的张记鱼蛋还是隔壁的李记生滚牛肉粥。他现在已经很习惯这种规律作息了，每天早上七点醒，收拾收拾下楼吃一顿早饭，然后八点半出门去上班。  
上班，刚到香港的时候，他不会讲粤语，也没什么会的技能，只好去做理货工。卖力气的活，对他来说不那么容易，但他怕抛头露面会惹来麻烦，生生做了半年。  
李振洋手里有一张卡，那张卡是以前岳明辉给他的一张子卡，他每个月都往里打自己三分之一的工资。一开始每个月只有省吃俭用攒下来的五十块，他把钱放进入钞口的时候脸都烧起来。存进去之后他在这个CDS机隔间里站了好一会儿。他把脸埋在手里，眼泪顺着指缝渗出来，他不敢哭出声来，只是抽动了几下肩膀，很快又抹了把眼睛抽了抽鼻子，然后转身拉开门销出去。  
但是也没停过。李振洋为这张卡办了一张折子，每个月月底他都会去银行找个机器打印这张卡的流水。到现在都只有他存钱的记录，没有取出，也没有别的存入。  
这张卡里的钱攒了快一万多，这件事情已经变成了李振洋的一种惯性。他不知道岳明辉是死是活，每个月的期待就是拉流水的那天，他希望看到这张卡上会出现变动。这张子卡还可以正常使用，说明原卡也还在，没有被注销。李振洋以此为凭据，固执的认为岳明辉还活着。  
他有时候也觉得自己可能多此一举，岳明辉要真活着，为什么一定就要来找自己呢？算什么关系非找他不可？他以前是岳家少爷，那不是个空壳子的家，他的名头有他家族的荣光，也有他家族给他的责任——李振洋想——不是非要来找自己的，他是少爷，自己只是个打杂的。这样想想，他觉得这钱存不存，好像也没什么意思。  
但到了发工资的日子，还是照样去银行存钱。如果银行人不多，他就在柜面上存，业务底单拿回家攒了一叠，他仔仔细细用小的票尾夹夹起来，存在抽屉里。

李振洋今天给自己找了一件藕粉色的衬衫，他现在在百货公司做后勤部门货仓货物登记员，每天上班总还是要把自己收拾的干净一点。他今天下午有四个钟的调休假，不用就要过期了，所以他决定早点去银行拉流水。  
每个月底的这一天，即便那么多时日过去，即便一切都平常的仿佛从未有过波动，他还是会在这一天心跳快一点点。今天银行回去，还有上个月余下来的一点饭补，可以去一趟泰昌饼家买两个蛋挞，再买一点点心，李振洋在去的路上想着。  
那个机器有人在用，他坐在一边的等候区等着，闲着无聊，他又翻了一遍那本折子。那张卡里本来就有钱，李振洋去香港的时候从里面拿过一点用，后来挣了钱，又一点点补上，再一点点往多了攒。那个时候岳明辉把卡给他，根本不介意他怎么花，一会儿说你这次跟车辛苦，往他卡里打笔钱；一会儿说这个月的工资，要给你发一点奖金，又打一笔钱；一会儿说做了一笔单子，你受累了，又往卡里打钱。这件事情上岳明辉客套的近乎生分，全然不似平日里他们惯常相处那样自然。  
算上今天存的这笔，他就存了快要20个月了。20个月，600多天，我们好像都没在一起那么久过，李振洋想，有那么久吗，之前在一起的时候有多久呢。他有点记不清了，又感谢这本折子，能替他记住这些。  
前面那个人用完，朝李振洋挥了挥手，他这才回神，冲那人道了个谢。  
他把卡塞进机器，输了密码，又把折子铺平，塞进打印口。

折子再取出来的时候，李振洋看了好几遍，他在隔间里失声，眼泪不受控制的淌过他的脸颊，  
账户里多了一万一千三百二十七。  
岳明辉那天把头枕在李振洋的肚子上，他手里还捧着一碗剥好的冰冻荔枝。大概是心血来潮，他问李振洋在秦氏有没有排字位，李振洋说有，他有个代号叫Kwin7，7是他当年被秦氏收下的日子，就写在代号里了。岳明辉来了劲，他说，那你现在在我这里叫李先生，没你那时候那么酷。他非要找出点和七这个数字有的联系，一整碗冰冻荔枝叫李振洋捧着，自己翻身下床找了张废纸拿了支铅笔开始煞有介事地算。李振洋就待在边上，一颗一颗地喂他吃荔枝。排到最后岳明辉看着他笑嘻嘻，说，你和我还是有关系的，你的生日和我的生日加起来是1132，1加1加3加2等于7。后面岳明辉还说了点什么李振洋记不得了，但他记得岳明辉的眼睛很亮，那是他见过的，岳明辉最活灵活现的样子。

后来岳明辉觉得这串看起来无意义的数字很保险，他就把很多密码都换掉。银行密码要六位，他就改成711327，李振洋的卡他初始设定就填了411327，李振洋也没去再改过，就一直用下去。

隔间外有人在敲门，问里面人可不可以出来了。  
李振洋觉得那本折子很烫手，他走出来，外面等着的几个阿公阿婆冲他指指点点，他好似全然没听见。  
他心跳的飞快，巨大的惊喜让他头晕目眩。  
别他一切都无暇顾及。

－終わり


End file.
